


Bad Patient

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [91]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>medical</i> theme: Proof of Life, Terry/Dino, Dino makes a lousy patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Patient

Dino swore as he dropped back down on the bed after Terry had yelled at him to, "Get back in bed."

"I'm tired of lying in bed."

"I don't care. You were beaten up and fell ten feet when you were kicked out of a helo. You have cracked ribs and bruises on tops of bruises. The only reason you aren't still in the hospital is because of the scene you created when the nurse came in to change your bandages."

"I didn't mean to scare her," Dino tried to defend his actions. 

"I don't care. You got your wish. You got to come home but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Hell of a bedside manner there Thorne."

"Shut up Dean. If you're good, I'll come lay down with you later but I really do need to make some calls and I can't have you acting like a ten year old while I do."

"Fine," Dino said with a pout. He hated being laid up and forced to take it easy. He only liked staying in bed all day when Terry was with him and they were participating in things he currently wasn't cleared to do which made him even grouchier.


End file.
